The Tale of Us
by Annabec
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy looks back on his life with Lily Potter. *ONESHOT*


**A/N: Lise here, with a lovely one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a millionaire named J.K. Rowling. The song is Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. I don't own that either. I wish I did.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

The first time I met Lily Potter was right before my best friend's ninth birthday. He'd invited me over to his house for the party and my parents were invited too. Apparently, Dad and Mr. Potter had known each other at school. I wasn't quite sure of the details, but Mum once told me that Mr. Potter had saved Dad's life.

Anyway, this was the first time that I'd even seen Albus's house, or even met his family. Needless to say, I was bloody terrified. Dad told me not to worry; the Potters were a soft lot. Then Mum added that their aunt, Hermione Weasley, was a force to be reckoned with. Apparently she had punched or slapped Dad in the face in their third year. I never could remember which. Also, their Mum, Mrs. Potter, was bloody brilliant at the Bat Bogey Hex. I immediately resolved to ask her to teach me. Mum did tell me that Dad and Mr. Potter had never seen eye to eye to begin with. Dad was a Slytherin, while all of the Potter/Weasley clan was Gryffindors. Mum had been a Ravenclaw, so she was neutral ground. I suppose.

Dad told me that we only lived a block away from the Potters, so we could walk. Unfortunately, that meant that we had to walk there. Along their street, there were several huge maple trees. They blocked the sun quite nicely. We came upon an asphalt path that appeared to lead to nowhere. Dad turned in at it, so I assumed it was leading to their house. My eyes roamed around, taking in the surroundings. Possibly also to make sure that we had the correct address.

"Mum?" I asked. "May I see the invitation please?" She handed it to me, smiling slightly at my use of the word 'please.' I located the address on it, and my eyes bulged.

Potter Manor

167 Crabtree Lane

England

Yes, this was definitely the correct house. I caught a glimpse of a small redheaded girl from farther down the path. I think she saw me too, because she shrieked,

"Albus!"

"What?" A boy's voice yelled back. I recognized it as Albus's immediately.

"They're here!" And that was my first of many sightings of Lily Potter.

-Later-

I hid in a corner, away from Lily's prying eyes. We were playing hide 'n' seek with Albus, and it was currently Lily's turn to be it. As of right now she was upstairs searching for her older brother, so I was using the opportunity to eavesdrop on the parents, who were unexpectedly laughing together like old friends. Ah, nothing like a Quidditch game to break the ice.

"And _your_ son," I heard Mr. Potter say. What about me? My dad laughed loudly.

"Couldn't keep his eyes off of your little Lily Flower," he joked. I clenched my teeth.

"Hey," came a soft voice from around my elbow. Yes, I know that I was uncommonly tall, so shut up. I jumped and spun around, trying not to look too guilty. Lily stood there, hands up defensively. I wondered how much she'd heard. "I just wanted to find out what they were talking about," she whispered. So she evidentially heard nothing. Good. Anyhow, that made me immediately relax, and together we pressed our ears against the door.

"Wouldn't be surprised if my Scorpius and your Lily grew up and got married or something," Dad said, than he and Mr. Potter burst into laughter again. Hmph. I would almost be willing to put money on the fact that the mums were rolling their eyes at the dads right now. Lily and I exchanged glances, and then she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside with surprising strength for one so small. We were both embarrassed, although I'd like to think that mine wasn't noticeable.

"Well," I said finally, blowing out a big puff of air. She glanced at me, eyes twinkling.

"Shouldn't we have rings by now?" I stared at her. She laughed.

"Kidding. Want me to show you the tree house?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"You're it."

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back to when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh my my my my_

The summer before Al and I left for Hogwarts, I was back at Potter Manor. Only this time, it was for Lily's birthday, and I was eleven, she was nine. We'd been friends for two years. This birthday is still etched in my memory for several reasons. The first was because it was the last birthday that I would celebrate with her for the next two years. Her actual birthday was on the 27th of September, but she was celebrating it in August this year so that Al and I could be there. She didn't want to have to do this anymore, though, so this was the only time. And the second reason… well, you'll find out later.

Anyhow, I was at Potter Manor in the backyard, chasing Lily, screaming that I was going to beat her up. She was running as fast as she could, but not fast enough, as I was faster. I overtook her, tackled her, and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against me, but I was stronger, and she gave up.

"Are you _really_ going to beat me up?" she asked softly. Her breath washed over my face. My palms grew sweaty, and my heart rate accelerated without my permission. Unconsciously, I began to lean toward her. Lily, being the devious little minx that she is, took advantage of my distraction. She rolled over, pitching me onto the grass. Now Lily was the one on top, pinning me down and wearing a triumphant expression.

"Ha!" she crowed. I just lay there breathing heavily, making no attempt to throw her off. What had just happened?

"Guys!" Albus yelled, running into the backyard. "Stop it before one of you…" he trailed of when he noticed our compromising position. I shoved Lily off of me and stood up guiltily, although there was no reason for me to feel _guilt._ I hadn't done anything _wrong. _Luckily, Albus didn't notice my expression.

"Let's play a game!" he chirped excitedly. And that's how we ended up playing Truth or Dare under the tree house in the Potter's backyard.

-o-O-o-

It was Lily's turn. She glanced at Albus and I, a wicked grin on her face. I was trembling. Inside my head, there was a voice telling me that she was about to get even for me making her tell us about her most embarrassing dream.

"Scorpius," she singsonged. My cheeks burned.

"Y-yeah?" Lily's grin grew wider.

"Truth or Dare." I gulped. Dare seemed like the safer option right now.

"Dare." Her grin grew wider and more evil.

"I dare _you_ to kiss _me._ If you chicken out, you're out. For good." OK, maybe not the safer option. Albus made a choking sound. I glanced at him, and he quickly tried to smother his laughter. I wanted to kill him. This was awkward enough already. Gulping, I leaned forward, screwing my eyes shut. I was close enough to feel the heat coming off of her skin. My breath hitched. What the bloody hell was going on? Just as I was about to get my very first kiss…

"Malfoy!" …Her older brother ruined it. He came dashing across the lawn, Lily leaping up and running to meet him.

"James!" she squealed delightedly. Desperately, I tried to kiss her before she got up, but she was too quick. I went home that day with a heavy heart. Little did I know that that day was to be the last communication that I would have with her for another six years.

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smile and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my…_

"Lily!" I yelled. The beautiful redheaded fifth year was standing down the hall, passing out flyers with her two best friends. Their other followers were there, but Lily, Elaine, and Willow paid no attention to the pathetic idiot syndrome of Mallory, Megan, Maeve, Meredith, Maya, Maddie, or Madeline. That's a lot of M's. Wait… when did I start _allowing_ myself to think of Lily as beautiful? She was two years younger than me. I had no right. Albus popped up next to me.

"Whatcha looking at?" he inquired. I had a bad urge to _silencio_ him, but fought against it.

"Nothing," I told him hastily. "What's Lily doing?" Albus snorted.

"Handing out stuff to Gryffindors about her _stupid_ sixteenth birthday! Merlin only knows why she cares so much. Unless…" He turned suspicious eyes on me. I shrugged. We continued walking toward his sister and her friends.

"Hi, Albus!" Lily greeted him brightly. She ignored me. Ouch. Not even going to pretend that that one didn't hurt. I mean, I'm bloody in love with the girl, and she doesn't even say hi! You must've misread that, because I am _not_ in love with… ah, never mind. Albus raised an eyebrow at me. I must've reacted to Lily's cold shoulder, although I can't imagine how. She must've noticed too, because she grabbed me by the ear and dragged me into a small alcove at the other end of the corridor with surprising strength for one so small.

"What?" I demanded. She crossed her arms across her chest. My eyes followed the motion. I'm a guy! Sue me!

"Why've you been ignoring me?" she snapped. I was not expecting that. I opened my mouth to answer her, but she plowed on. "Six years! You've been ignoring me for six years! We're at the same bloody school, in the same bloody house, and you haven't even acknowledged my presence until today!" I just stood there, dumbfounded. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Lil," I whispered. "God, I'm so sorry." She laughed derisively.

"Of _course_ I'll forgive you," Lily mocked. But then her mask slipped, and tears started falling. "If you hate me, you should've just said so. No need in making things worse." Hate her? As in, me, boy, hate her, girl? It made no sense. The universe was slipping. "Do you remember that day?" Lily asked, a small smile playing about her lips. I raised an eyebrow, and she was quick to clarify. "The day that you almost kissed me under the tree house." Oh. _That _day. How could I forget?

"Yes." Lily glanced at the floor.

"I ran away."

"Yes." Where was she going with this? She glanced back up at me, meeting my eyes.

"I wanted that so badly. But then James ruined it." I could feel my face splitting into a huge grin. Moving closer to her, I took her face into my hands.

"Do you still want it?" I asked in a low voice that was husky with emotion. She blushed.

"Y-yes." That was all the encouragement I needed. Bending my head so that my forehead was touching hers, I captured her lips in that long awaited kiss.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

The summer after I graduated, I got a truck. A real, Muggle truck. It made me feel important. I immediately drove it over to Potter Manor. When I got there, Lily met me outside and we went for a drive. This pattern continued for weeks. We even found a spot out by a creek that was out of the way, but still pretty close to town. There was a big boulder that we'd go and sit on for hours, talking about random things and just enjoying each other's company.

-o-O-o

Our very first fight occurred on August 16th, at 8:27 pm. I couldn't even tell you what it was about; it was that stupid and petty. We'd been walking on the Potter grounds when the fight occurred. Lily burst into tears and ran into the house, screaming that she hated me, that I'd better get the hell off her property, and then she slammed the door. I didn't leave. I couldn't. After all we'd been through together, we couldn't break up before I'd had the chance to tell her that I loved her. I stayed until morning, hoping for that chance. And the chance came. The next morning, Lily stumbled out of the house looking like a wreck. I doubted that she'd slept any more than I had.

"Lily!" I called. She turned toward the sound of my voice, her bleary eyes lighting up when she saw me. Now, this next bit may sound like I was a bit barmy, but I don't care. I ran toward her and enveloped her in my arms. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"I love you, Lily," I murmured in her ear. It did take her a bit of a moment, but then she said it back.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

We were at our creek spot again. I was twenty-two. Lily was twenty. We'd been dating for four years now, and it was our anniversary. I knew the perfect way to celebrate. The ring was burning a hole in my pocket. The only thing that I was lacking was my Gryffindor courage. I think that Lily noticed that something was amiss, because she kept giving me searching glances.

"Scorpius?" she said softly. "Is there something the matter?" _Yes, I want to propose to you but I'm scared. _Damn, she noticed. Taking a deep breath, I slid off of the boulder and onto the ground, landing on one knee. Her eyes widened.

"Lily Potter, I love you more than anything. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." I slid the ring out of my pocket. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Lily's eyes glistened. She took my hand and pulled me up from the ground. Kissing me fiercely, she whispered against my lips,

"Why the bloody hell would I have any reason to say no?" I grinned and brought my lips back to hers, holding her tightly.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_

_After all this time_

I married Lily in mid-June. The flowers were in bloom, and my bride carried a bouquet of orange Tiger Lilies, instead of the traditional roses. The wedding was rather large, as our families populated the entire town, and we had a lot of family. That didn't matter to us, though. Mr. Potter was the one to give Lily away. She came down the aisle, positively radiant. Could I really be the cause of this?

Fred Weasley married us. He was Lily's uncle, and the only family member with a clergyman's license. However, he refused to let us write the vows, instead making us use the standard ones.

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, take Lily Luna Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til' death do you part?" I looked deep into Lily's eyes.

"I do."

"Do you, Lily Luna Potter, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til' death do you part?" She stared right at me.

"I do." I wanted to laugh, because her expression clearly stated 'of course, now bugger off you nutter.' Fred's expression was triumphant.

"Scorpius, take the ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me; with this ring, thee I wed." I did so.

"Lily, take the ring and place it on his finger and repeat after me; with this ring, thee I wed." She did, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Scorpius, you may now kiss the bride." Oh, Fred. As soon as I kissed Lily, Fred and his twin George immediately let loose loud wolf-whistles. The poor blokes. Especially Fred. Aunt Hermione was really going to let him have it when they were home.

-o-O-o-

Our first baby was born exactly two years later, right on our wedding anniversary. Actually, _babies. _That's right, we had twins. One boy and one girl. I got to name the girl, seeing as it was only fair. Harry Draco and Astoria Ginevra were two years old when they were joined by another set of twins. Colton Thomas and Kathryn Megan were our last children, but they brought immense joy to the household.

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my…_

I suppose Lily and I are old now. We have great grandchildren. Our parents are in their hundreds, I believe. But we are still as much in love as we were on our wedding day. Lily has white hair and wrinkles now, but she's still beautiful to me. Our daughter Katie looks just like her, and her daughter, Lily Narcissa, is the same. Our family is very close, regardless of what Hogwarts house they're sorted into. And I really and truly love them all.


End file.
